I'm still the same guy you fell in love with
by Sam Uley's babygirl
Summary: Vanessa broke up with Cody because he wasnt the same man she fell in love with. Cody wants her back but will she take him back after he did the unthinkable when they were together? A Cody Rhodes one shot


**Just a little Cody Rhodes one shot this is based off of when Cody was in his dashing gimmick anyway please read and review.**

Hi I'm Jasmine I was dating Cody Runnels aka Cody Rhodes to you guys. Anyway me and Cody broke up when he was voted the hottest superstar I broke up with him because he wasn't the same sweet, gentle and loving Cody I once knew he became this guy who only cared about himself and how he looked and he cared about the girls that he could get he didn't pay any mind to me.

**Flashback**

I was sitting in Cody's lockeroom waiting for him to get back from his match. I was hoping Cody would be back to himself but I doubt ever since his dashing gimmick he's been completely different. I heard the door open and Cody walked in.

"Hey babe" I said hugging him.

"Hey baby" Cody said and kissed me.

I smiled because he was back to himself.

"I'm going to shower and change then we can go ok" Cody said.

"Ok I'm going to catering do you want anything?" I asked.

"No that's ok baby" Cody said.

"Ok I'll be back" I said.

"Ok baby" Cody said kissing me.

I smiled and walked out. I walked down the hall to catering to get a water.

"Hey Jas" I heard behind me.

I turned around and saw Randy Orton my best friend.

"Hey Randy" I said and hugged him.

"What you doing in catering I figured you would be with Cody?" Randy asked.

"I wanted a water and Cody is showering and changing" I said.

"Oh is he still being an ass to you?" Randy asked.

Randy was like my big overprotective brother.

"He wasn't when he came back from his match so we will see if it continues" I said.

"Ok that's good" Randy said.

"Anyway how are Sam and Alanna ?" I asked.

"They are doing great Alanna said her first word" Randy said.

"That's great what was it?" I asked.

"Dada" Randy said.

"Awesome" I said.

"Yea it is I'm going to go I'm hungry" Randy said.

"Ok Randy I'll see you later" I said.

"Yes you will" Randy said hugging me.

"Bye Randy" I said.

"Bye Jas" Randy said walking off.

I walked back to Cody's lockeroom and half way there I saw Cody flirting with Brie Bella I thought he was changing he hasn't changed at all I've had enough of this. Brie left and I walked up to Cody.

"Hey baby" Cody said when he noticed me.

"Hey" I said.

"Ready to go?" Cody asked.

"Yea" I said.

Cody grabbed my hand and we walked to his car and we drove to the hotel. We checked in and went to our room but on the way some girl was eyeing Cody and he was eyeing her back god he hasn't changed at all. We went into our room.

"Are you ok baby?" Cody asked.

"Yea why?" I asked.

"You've been quite since we left" Cody said.

"I'm fine well not really" I said.

"What's wrong baby?" Cody asked.

"We need to talk" I said.

"What about?" Cody asked.

"Us" I said.

"Ok what is it?" Cody asked.

"Cody I think we need to break up" I said.

"What? Why?" Cody asked.

"Because it's not working anymore not since you were voted the hottest superstar on the roster" I said.

"What are talking about Jas?" Cody asked.

"You changed Cody" I said.

"No I haven't changed I'm still me Jas" Cody said.

"No your not Cody" I said tears running down my face.

"Yes I am I'm still me baby" Cody said walking over and wiping the tears from my eyes.

"No you are not Cody I saw you and Brie at the arena she was all over you and you didn't seem to mind and you were checking out some girl in the hotel you never used to do that your not the same Cody and I can't handle it anymore" I said crying.

Cody hugged me.

"Cody I need to know something" I said.

"What is it?" Cody asked.

"Are you cheating on me at all?" I asked fearing the answer.

Cody sighed.

"Yea I did at one point" Cody said.

I gasped and pulled away from him.

"With who? And when?" I asked.

"With Brie Bella and a few months after I was voted the hottest superstar on the roster" Cody said looking down.

"Oh my god Cody how could you I thought you loved me" I said crying.

"I do love you Jas I'm sorry it meant nothing" Cody said.

"You have changed Cody a lot I never thought you would cheat on me" I said.

"Baby please don't say what I think you are going to say" Cody said tearing up.

"I can't be with you anymore Cody you changed way too much" I said.

"Jasmine please don't leave" Cody said.

"I have to Cody here take this back" I said handing him my promise ring I wore proudly for 2 years.

"Jasmine please" Cody pleaded.

"I'm sorry goodbye Cody" I said grabbing my bags and leaving.

**Flashback**

I remember that day very well. It's been a year since I broke up with Cody and I still love him and miss him. Anyway I was walking down the hall to the curtain for my match against Beth my theme started When I grow up by the pussy cat dolls.

_Boys call you sexyAnd you don't care what they saySee every time you turn aroundThey screaming your nameBoys call you sexyAnd you don't care what they saySee every time you turn aroundThey screaming your nameNow I've got a confessionWhen I was young I wanted attentionAnd I promised myself that I'd do anythingAnything at all for them to notice me _

I walked out and went down the ramp and slapped some fans hands on the way. I got up on the apron and flipped backwards over the top rope I turned to face Beth and when the bell rang we locked up. I hit Beth with my finisher the walking kiss of death and I picked up the win I quickly rolled out of the ring and went up the ramp. I went to my lockeroom and saw a note on the door I took it off the door and read it.

**Meet me in my hotel room after the show please**

**Love **

**Cody**

**P.S. it's room 206**

I sighed and walked into my lockeroom I didn't want to see Cody but I guess I was going to have to at some point anyway I showered and changed I grabbed my bag and walked out of my lockeroom I ran into Randy on the way out.

"Hey Jas" Randy said.

"Hey Randy" I said.

"What's that?" Randy asked looking at the note in my hand.

"It's a note from Cody he wants me to meet him in hotel room" I said.

"Are you going to?" Randy asked.

"I don't know" I said.

"Look Cody is my boy but he was a complete ass to you if you take him back then he will do it again" Randy said.

"I know I just I don't know" I said.

Me and Randy stopped at my car and I unlocked it.

"Look Jas your like a little sister to me and I don't want to see you hurt" Randy said.

"I know and thank you Randy" I said hugging him.

"Your welcome" Randy said hugging me back.

"I'll see you later Jas you call me if you need me ok" Randy said.

"Ok bye Randy" I said.

"Bye Jas" Randy said and walked off.

I got into my car and drove to the hotel. On the way I was thinking if I should go see Cody or not I decided that I would so I went to my room and put my bag on the bed then I went to Cody's room I knocked on the door and few seconds later Cody opened the door wearing a tank top and basketball shorts.

"Hey Jas I was hoping you would come" Cody said moving out of the way.

I walked in and sat on the couch.

"Yea so what did you want Cody?" I asked.

"We need to talk" Cody said coming over and sitting next to me.

"We don't need to talk Cody everything was already said and done" I said looking away.

Cody moved my chin so that I was looking at him.

"You ended it Jasmine" Cody said.

"I know I did" I said.

"Look I miss you so much it hurts I was a total ass to you I realize that now and I'm sorry I really am but I miss you and I love you I want you back please Jas" Cody said.

"I don't know Cody I mean how do I know your back to your old self?" I asked.

"I don't know your just going to have to trust me Jas" Cody said.

"How can I after you told me you cheated on me?" I asked crying a little.

Cody wiped the tears away but they just kept on coming.

"I know I hurt you by cheating on you and god I'm so sorry and I'm sorry I kept it from you I shouldn't have kept it from you I should have been straight up front with you and told you that I cheated but I still love you I'll do anything for you. You are my world my everything I love you so much" Cody said.

"I can't deal with this right now" I said getting up and walking to the door.

"Jasmine wait" Cody said grabbing my arm.

"What Cody?" I asked crying fully now.

"Please don't leave me again I can't handle that" Cody said.

"We can't be together Cody" I said.

"Why not?" Cody asked.

"Because how do I know that you are back to your old self you never paid any attention to me since you were named the hottest superstar on the roster I miss the old Cody I miss the Cody I fell in love with years ago" I said.

"I am still the same guy you fell in love with Jas I just lost sight of myself I lost sight of who I was but I am still me I am still Cody Runnels I am still the same guy you fell in love with" Cody said.

"I don't know Cody" I said.

"Please Jasmine I love you I know I was a complete ass to you and I was complete ass for cheating on you and you have every right to hate me but go damn it Jasmine I still love you I never stopped I miss you so damn much it hurts" Cody said.

I stayed quite. Cody pulled a chain from underneath his shirt and it had my promise ring on it.

"I never took it off not since the night you gave it back to me" Cody said.

"You kept it all this time?" I asked.

"Yes I miss you Jas so much it hurts I know I was an ass to you and I'm sorry I wish I could take it back but I can't but all I can do is tell you I'm sorry and tell you that I can make it up to you no matter what I have to do" Cody said.

"Wow Cody" I said.

"What do you say Jas take me back?" Cody asked hopeful.

"Can I trust you Cody? Can trust you not to hurt me again?" I asked.

"Yes I swear on my life to never hurt you again I am back to my old self and I am still the man you fell in love with and I want the girl that I fell in love with back" Cody said.

"I'll take you back Cody but please don't hurt me" I said.

Cody smiled and kissed me.

"I promise I won't" Cody said.

Cody unclasped the chain and took the promise ring off.

"I believe this belongs to you" Cody said and put the ring on my finger.

"I love you Mr. Dashing" I said.

Cody laughed.

"I love you too princess" Cody said kissing me.

**There you go please review and let me know how I did**

**Till next time**

**Peace and love**

**Vanessa**


End file.
